


Tout lié

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Traduction! Comme toute les nuits, il y avait la même danse, la même saveur. Tout était lié toujours ensemble. Batman/Joker





	Tout lié

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une traduction de l'auteur :orphan_account

Tout lié.

\- Oh, Batman !'' le clown grogna sur le sol,- est-ce que tu vas me laisser ici ?'' Batman s'arrêta et se retourna. Il avait laissé le clown attacher pour que la police puisse le trouver. Le Joker fit la moue de mécontentement.

\- Autant que j'aime ce genre de trucs comme celui-ci, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquillement et attaché !'' il rit lorsqu'il vit la colère se transmettre sur les lèvres de Batman. Le Joker se déplaça de nouveau sur la corde qui l'attachée, arquant son dos presque de manière érotique. Batman grinça des dents, le Joker faisait toujours quelque chose pour l'irriter, comme une démangeaison au fond de son esprit, qui transperçait sa peau de tout part. Le clown lécha ses lèvres, le regardant à travers ses yeux couverts comme s'il savait que Bruce était ridiculement incendié.

\- Allez, Batsy…'' murmura le Joker,- on a encore du temps'' Batman s'approcha presque comme un mouvement mécanique bien huilé. Combien de fois le Joker lui a-t-il fait signe lorsqu'il était attaché et sans défense et combien de fois a-t-il succombait ?

Cet homme fou était sa drogue et Bruce était le plus grand toxicomane mais Batman suivait la source de sa colère et de sa luxure. Le Joker fit un large sourire. La chauve-souris se lâchait toujours autour de lui. C'était hilarant à regarder. Il s'est de nouveau déplacé sous la corde.

\- Qu'est-ce que…tu…veux ?'' Batman grogna et mit sa main autour du cou du Joker. En voyant cet être rayonnant d'énergie complètement soumis, sans défense et à sa merci, envoya un courant électrique dans son entrejambe, laissant échapper la colère et l'embarras sur son visage.

Joker sourit à nouveau, écartant ses dents.

\- Oh Batman… je veux que tu fasses ce que tu as l'habitude de faire'' il rigola. Batman grinça des dents au son horriblement aiguë de l'autre en serrant fortement ses mains autour du cou du criminel.

\- Arrête de parler'' dit Batman.

La voix de Joker était comme un poison, chaque mot était un coup d'épée dans son esprit :

\- Alors, ah… fais-moi taire Batman'' il dit à la chauve-souris, pleinement conscient des implications dans ces mots. Sans autre pensée, Batman l'attira et pressa leurs lèvres. Presser était trop agréable plutôt, c'était un baiser vicieux, ce n'était même pas un baiser, plus une bouche avec la façon dont le sang glissait des lèvres peintes du Joker. C'était le goût de cuivre et de la mort. C'était un baiser houleux. Ils étaient maintenant contre le mur de béton où Batman lâcha l'autre homme sur son ventre dans un mouvement fluide et pratique. Il s'arrêta de compter le temps qui leur restaient.

Le Joker rit et Batman saisit ses cheveux verts et le jeta contre le sol.

\- O…oh, Batsy !'' il gloussa,- allez, fais-le ! Je suis attaché.

\- Tu es…'' Batman enleva ses mains autour de son cou et les plaça sur ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ah Bats ?'' le Joker lécha ses lèvres tandis que les doigts autour de ses poignets se serraient,- tu joues sans ménagement, Batsy ?'' Batman déchira la ceinture du Joker, en tirant son pantalon vers le bas et dévêtu sa ceinture.

\- Pervers'' sourit le Joker.

Batman appuya sa main, écartant les deux globes de chair qui cachait son entrée. Le Joker bougea un peu sur le sol, étourdi par la sensation.

\- Allez, Bats, fais-le ! Fais-le, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me battre'' Batman devait être d'accord, il maîtrisait complètement cet homme fou même si c'était juste son corps. Avec une seule poussée, Bruce entra dans ce trou serré. Le Joker pleura sur cette soudaine sensation.

\- T…tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?'' il s'étouffa un peu en rigolant,- me mettre sur ton contrôle'' Batman ne parla pas. Il bougea, l'étroitesse autour de sa verge lui envoyait des étincelles de luxure qui le traversait de tout part. Son corps était en feu même si chaque fibre de son être disait de s'en aller. C'était tellement mal, tellement faux et pourtant il ne pouvait s'employer.

\- Oh, Batsy !'' gémit le Joker, taquinant l'homme.

\- Ferme-la'' grogna Batman.

Même si le Joker disait que Batman aimait avoir le contrôle de son corps, Joker savait que malgré ce foutoir, il contrôlait son esprit. Leurs corps se mouvaient dans la nuit noire et luxuriante. Le sang venait des morsures et des coups rugueuses qu'il recevait à l'intérieur de lui avec des éclats de rires insensé. Comme toujours et à chaque fois, ils étaient et seraient toujours liés, ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ici ?'' le Joker fit une moue boudeuse alors que Batman se tenait debout en se nettoyant,- allez, Bats… laisse-moi partir'' il appela avec une sorte de plaisir. Bruce l'ignora et le laissa. C'était une autre nuit.

Fin

 


End file.
